The Order
During Harvest Season There once was a sram by the name of Timber, who had hopes of one day forming a guild of her very own to share adventures with friends in this awesome world of dofus...While in the midst of it all her heart was won over by a handsome eni, who went by the name of koop. The dreams of starting her very own guild, she thought, were at an end. When she discovered koop wanted to share this dream with her. Comparing their adventures in past guilds, they knew of how to build a perfect guild. Now all that stood in their way was that .01% drop of the gem. The day of grasping hold of a gem seemed out of their reach. The hope of one slowly but surely fading away after numerous attempts for this rare drop. Timber and koop exhausted, abandoning all hope, looked to their friend Diego in their time of need. Diego, a hardworking eca was a devoted farmer, suggested leveling their professions to acquire funds to purchase a guildagem instead of waiting for a drop. Timber and koop set off taking Diego's advice. Diego harvesting for the season stumbled upon a scarecrow, shortly after defeating the monster there was a huge tear in Diego's eye. Astonished and amazed by his great fortune, the eca saw a fantastic sight. The scarecrow did not only leave behind a bag of harvested goods, but also a gem, and of course not just any gem, but a guildagem! :::***scribbles*** dropping his peasant scythe, and recalling to the forest... (Knocking hysterically) "Open up its me! It's ME! Diego!" ''frantically stumbling to the door, the duo opened to find the eca holding his hands behind his back Timber and koop became curious to know what Diego was holding in his hand, and with a twinkle in his eye he says... "A time to be thankfull is here, accept this gift with great cheer...I have found what you both hold dear" About the Guild *'Creation' - November 25, 2006 by Timber and koop. *'Goal' - Our goal is simply...Have fun. *'Description' - This guild was made for mature members. *'No Tolerance' - For offensive language. *'Server' - Rosal *'Language' - English *'Alignment' - Mixed *'Experience Tax' - 5% The Order Ranks As of now this no longer applies, we would like to eventually get back to these guide lines for the guild but members will be notified when that happens ;) *'On-Trial' This rank is for all new members, its a testing period for both parties. All members under level 20 (must be a level 20 and p2p to leave this rank) --No Rights-- *'Apprentice' 1000xp contributed to guild & a level 25. --No Rights-- *'Recruiting Officer' 3000xp contributed & 3 new members (the 3 new members must advanced to Apprentice). --Rights include: Invite and setting XP for new recruits(which should be set no lower then 5%). *'Mentor' 5000xp contributed. This rank is required to help train with new recruits. --Rights include: Invite. *'Guard' 10000xp & a level 35. --Rights include: Invite and setting XP(which should be set no lower then 5%). *'Servent' A rank given to members who serve directly for a certain member, usually second in command or leader. 20000xp. --Rights include: Rights are choosen by their Master. *'Reservist' 20000xp & or a level 45. --Rights include: Invite and setting XP. *'Protector' Must be a level 50 or higher. --Rights include: Invite and setting XP, placing collectors and defending collectors when attacked. Special Ranks... *'Chosen One/ Spy/ Muse' These ranks are given to guild members, only by guild Leader and Second in Command. Professional Ranks... *'Merchant'= must have 2 level 30 or higher professions. *'Crafstman'= must have 1 level 100 profession. (These ranks must be requested.) The Order Rights All rights are earned and will be issued by the guild Leader. Only trusted guild members will be given such rights, some guild priviledges may be withheld from low ranking members. (Rights maybe revoked due to misconduct in the guild) Member Professions How to Join * Must use a P2P account or plan to become p2p in the future. *The Order is always considering new recruits. *Whisper Anyone in the guild and they will be happy to recruit you.